Lost Children
by lordessoftime-tau
Summary: Seven children are missing, each taken from different time and place. When they wake up from a deep sleep they're far from home with no one to trust but each other and a young woman named Jennifer Hailey. Now they have to find a way to get home while dealing with common issues such as hormones, chores, and sexuality problems. This'll be an adventure, that's for sure!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**  
**Anchorage, Alaska**

Cate was getting sick of her dreams. Normally she didn't remember them but lately they were the first thing she thought of in the morning. They were nice dreams that made her want to sleep more.

At first, they featured several people at once; a small six year old girl, a tall African boy laughing, and another boy of fifteen or so, while a girl with grey eyes braids her hair. Recently her dreams had been of her and another boy who looked to be older than her. Sometimes sparring with strange weapons, other times talking and laughing. He often teased her jokingly.

She had always felt love in his gaze for some reason and it was reflected in her own when she looked at him. Small touches were his way of saying 'I love you'; a touch on the shoulder, his hand on the small of her back, a light caress on her arm; all light and natural.

She sighed. "No use longing for a dream, so pay attention to reality," she ordered herself. She had been thinking about them all day as usual. She sighed to herself and returned to checking out her books and listening to music.

* * *

The sixteen year old bobbed her head to the sound blasting through the little white buds she kept in her ears as she walked out of a library balancing multiple books. The Lucian Alliance operative watched her closely; she was of average height, short blond hair with the occasional streak of chocolate brown and blue eyes that sparkled.

Target name: Cate Morris AKA Leah O'Neill; daughter of Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter-O'Neill.

Primary objective: Capture and return to ship with target.

She smiled grimly, gripping the zat concealed in her ordinary (if oddly made) Tau'ri jacket. This would be "a piece of cake", as the saying went.

No others were around and she wouldn't be seen behind her. She stepped out from her spot and quickly zatted the teen. She hid the zat before gathering her up and pressing the ring transport button. The books and iPod were left behind. And in the dark of an Alaskan winter no one saw a thing.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California**

"I'll be home in a few minutes Mom. Yeah, love you too, bye," a large muscled African-American boy of seventeen said into his cell phone as he jogged through an empty alleyway. He was tall for his age with dark brown hair and coco-colored eyes. The operative watched him from his hiding spot as he ended the call.

Target name: TJ Johnson AKA Bra'tac; son of Teal'c and Ishta of the Free Jaffa.

Primary objective: Capture and return to ship with target.

He quickly stepped out and zatted the boy before disposing of the cell phone and ringing up to the ship in orbit.

* * *

**Ashland, Kentucky**

Ethan was really starting to hate his dreams.

This would sound strange to most people because they were good dreams. Mostly, they were about an extremely hot girl who he had somehow come to love and she had come to love him. He was a pretty decent artist and kept his favorite sketches hidden under his mattress. In his dreams, she was shorter than him by a head, with blond hair streaked naturally with chocolate brown highlights. But it was her eyes. They were what haunted him the most. They were a gorgeous crystal blue that he often got lost in.

The dreams started about a year ago and he had never really liked any of the girls in his high school (despite the fact they all liked him) so he stayed away from the realm of dating. He wanted to go into the Air Force so it was better not to get attached anyways. He heard his parents' voices travel up the stairs. They were arguing again.

"Fan-freakin'- tastic," he muttered. It was yet another argument over his decision. He got up from his bed and started to head downstairs. He usually left during these arguments so he might as well leave now while he could.

The eighteen year old ran out of the house, closing the door behind him as the angry shouts of a man and woman echoed behind him. They were having the same argument. He wanted to go into the Air Force; his father supported him, but his mom wanted him to be a lawyer.

Ethan was of average height for his age with messy black hair and hazel-green eyes. An operative watched him from a spot behind a car.

Target name: Ethan Mores AKA Jason Sheppard; son of John Sheppard and Elizabeth Weir./

Primary objective: Capture and return to ship with target.

He quickly zatted the teenager and ringed up to the ship hovering in orbit before anybody saw what happened.

* * *

**Myrtle Beach, Virginia**

Joe sighed; they had forgotten to pick him up, again. He sat down and pulled out his favorite book, The Forgotten Prince. It would be awhile before one of them remembered so he might as well read until then.

He flipped to his favorite chapter and began to read.

* * *

An eight year old boy sat on the steps of a school crying while cradling a book in his lap. His parents who were constantly arguing forgot to pick him up, again. Another operative watching him felt a wave of pity. Like all of the operatives he had watched his target for the past three weeks in order to learn their patterns. This was the fourth time that they had forgotten about him. At least the boy's actual father had never forgotten about him./p

Target name: Joe Caris AKA Zane McKay; son of Rodney McKay and Jennifer Keller.

Primary objective: Capture and return to ship with target.

It was the same objective all seven operatives hoped to accomplish.

He sighed; but why did he have to get stuck with the one kid he felt pity for? He steeled himself before heading over to the kid. The boy was too busy reading to notice the man. He zatted the boy and hit the button to the ring transporter. No one saw and the only things left behind were the boy's things.

* * *

**Nashville, Tennessee**

"Bye Dad, I'll be home around ten," a well muscled boy of fifteen called as he headed out the door. He was tall for his age with close cropped black hair and deep brown eyes. The operative watched him, a grim smile playing over her lips./p

Target name: James North AKA Ryan Dex Emmagen; son of Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagen.

Primary objective: Capture and return to ship with target.

He stepped out and zatted him. Hitting the button he quickly returned to the ship with his prize.

* * *

**Concord, Massachusetts **

A six year old girl sat in her bedroom crying as an angry red welt on her cheek slowly faded and a purple bruise appeared in its place. She kept her face buried in a pillow trying to keep quiet so she wouldn't get in any more trouble.

* * *

The operative watched her with an angry expression. Her anger was directed, not at the girl, but at the woman who gave her the bruise.

Target name: Kayla Heris AKA Lily Weir; daughter of John Sheppard and Elizabeth Weir, sister of Jason Sheppard./p

Primary objective: Capture and return to ship with target.

The operative took a deep breath before stepping out of the closet. The girls' head snapped up, her eyes widening in fear.

The operative held up her hands in a placating gesture. "I'm not going to hurt you," she whispered.

Kayla shook her head vigorously. "No you have to go or she might hurt you too," she whispered, obviously panicking. The woman's heart went out to this girl who was more concerned for the safety of a stranger rather than her own.

She crouched down to the girl's eye level and pulled out a syringe with sleeping fluids. "This is filled with sleeping fluids. Now I'm going to take you away from here, okay?

She nodded. "Just get me away from her. Please."

She quickly administered the fluids and once Kayla was asleep the operative picked her up and ringed up to the ship.

* * *

**Ticonderoga, New York**

A fifteen year old girl with sandy brown hair and sharp grey eyes hiked up the steep incline barely breaking a sweat. The operative observed her progress with a critical eye. Her body was well toned and her progress steady; she would reach the top within a few minutes.

Target name: Claudia Terrence AKA Claire Jackson; daughter of Dr. Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran.

Primary objective: Capture and return to ship with target.

Once Maya reached the top the operative zatted her and ringed up to the ship.

**On the ship**

Operative one shoved Cate the main cell as she regained consciousness.

"What's goin' on," she asked groggily.

The operative merely sneered before she left.

After a few minutes Operative two showed up with TJ in tow. He was unconscious and mumbling incoherently as he deposited him on the floor.

One by one the operatives showed up and deposited their captives. Cate checked their pulses but she figured they were just unconscious.

When the third boy was dragged in she was given an electric shock by the operative when she tried to check his pulse. Once the operative left she checked him, hoping that he was too far into unconsciousness to feel how her fingertips were practically ice. His heartbeat was steady.

When Operative six came in cradling Kayla she immediately jumped up and took her from the operative.

They should regain consciousness within a few hours," the operative whispered. Cate nodded and sat back down with Kayla's head in her lap beside one of the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
A few hours later**

A low groan snapped her out of the slumber she had fallen into. It was the boy with dark hair.

Ethan groaned and opened his eyes to see a girl of around sixteen looking at him with mild concern. '_Whoa, she's hot_,' he thought. He honestly hoped that his face didn't betray his thoughts because she was really hot.

Her hair was blond with chocolate streaks that curled around her shoulders since it was cut short, her eyes were a brilliant, crystal blue.

He sat up quickly.

"Woah be careful, it hurts like hell if you sit up too fast," she warned him, hoping he didn't notice her voice was gentle - the opposite of her usual caustic and sarcastic tone.

He winced. "So I'm finding out," he replied. She noticed that his voice had a twang of the south.

"So I'm guessing you've spent time in the south," she remarked, sarcasm lacing her voice.

He looked at her surprised. "How did you know?"

"Your voice idiot."

"Oh."

"So, what's your name," she asked sounding slightly bored.

"Ethan, you?"

"Cate."

"Nice to meet ya'."

"Mm, you too."

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes until Kayla stirred. "Huh, was goin' on?" she mumbled, blinking.

"If we knew we would tell you," Cate replied.

"What's your name," Ethan asked.

"I'm Kayla," she murmured, blinking blearily.

"I'm Cate and his name is Ethan,"

Kayla shifted her gaze to the side and saw a boy with messy black hair and a girl with chocolate streaked blond hair and blue eyes.

Kayla sat up still in a daze, her head ached horrendously. None of them said anything, sitting in silence until one of the other boys let out a low moan and stirred. Kayla crawled over to him. He was around eight with brown hair and tan skin.

Introductions were made all over again as each of the remaining kids woke up. The girls sequestered themselves in a corner and were talking while the boys were eyeing up one another.

Ethan cleared his throat. "So how old are you," he asked the boy next to him.

"Seventeen, what about you?" TJ shot back.

Ethan smirked. "Eighteen."

"You," he asked the boy on his other side.

"Fifteen," Ryan replied softly.

James turned to the younger boy beside him. "And how old are you," he asked.

"I'm eight," he responded meekly. "My name is Joe," he blurted out.

Ethan crouched in front of the youngest boy and gave him a kind smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you," he told the younger boy before heading back to his spot.

TJ was staring at the girls. "What are they talking about?"

Ethan shrugged. "Who knows, probably same thing we are." He tracked Cate's movements as she argued with Claudia.

Eventually they were all back in a circle nodding off against one another's shoulders. Claudia was resting her head on the wall near TJ and Joe was curled up beside James. Ethan, despite being captive by god-knows-who, was quite happy since Cate was half asleep with her head on his chest and Kayla cradled in her arms.

_They're sparring with strange weapons but they both know how to use them. He tries to trip her, she dodges and hits his side, making him wince but he keeps moving. They've been sparring for hours but neither wants to stop. He trips her this time and manages to pin her wrists above her head. She stares into his eyes and he into hers. And suddenly, he doesn't want to move, think, or even breathe, for fear of breaking the connection between them. Her baby blues gaze into his hazel-green, completely unaware that she had cast a spell on him. _

Ethan's eyes snapped open to see a head of blond hair. Then he remembered what happened and closed his eyes again, breathing deeply. She smelled like flowers and, well, a sunny day in a meadow. He scoffed at that; no one could smell like a sunny day.

'_But she does_,' his brain, oh-so-helpfully, pointed out. '_I know, so shut up_,' he snapped, aggravated at himself.

He suddenly heard a clanking sound and shook Cate. "Wake up," he hissed to the room. They all quickly snapped awake.

Cate was on her feet with Ethan on her left and Claudia to her right. TJ and James were slightly behind them with Kayla and Joe protected in the center.

Each naturally fell into a position where they could best protect one another while protecting the two youngest; like a team. A man walked in with an air of importance about him.

"You are all here for a very good reason," the man stated.

"Who are you?" Ethan asked him.

"The nature of this reason is unknown to you personally," the man continued as though Ethan hadn't spoken. "You are all here because of your parents."

"Our parents are nothing special. Or at least mine aren't," Cate said frowning.

"Aah, but that is where you are wrong." The man moved in front of her. "Your parents are Samantha Carter-O'Neill and Jack O'Neill of the Tau'ri; and your real name is not Cate Morris. It is actually Leah Janet O'Neill. Your parents gave you up because you were forbidden at the time of your birth."

Cate faltered as the man told her what her actual name was and the reason she was given up.

Ethan grabbed her arm. "You okay?"

Her eyes focused on him. "I don't know," she whispered. The last part didn't make any sense to her. How could a person be forbidden?

The man turned to Ethan. "Your parents are John Sheppard and Elizabeth Weir also of the Tau'ri; your real name is Jason Austin Sheppard. At the time of your birth neither parent was capable of caring for a child so they gave you up for adoption." Ethan went numb.

The man moved to Maya. "Your parents are Daniel Jackson of the Tau'ri and Vala Mal Doran of Caros; your name is Claire Samantha Jackson. Your father decided that it would be best if you were to grow up away from the SGC and what he did." Claudia blinked at him feeling dizzy. '

He stood in front of Kayla. "Your parents are also John Sheppard and Elizabeth Weir; your real name is Lily Marie Sheppard. You were born at such a controversial time that they thought it best you were raised elsewhere." Kayla swallowed to push down her nausea.

The man turned to Joe. "Your parents are Rodney McKay and Jennifer Keller the Tau'ri; and your name is Zane John McKay. Your father made the decision to give you up soon after your mother's death since he felt unable to properly raise you." Joe gulped looking ill.

He then turned to James. "Your parents are Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagan of the Pegasus galaxy; and your name is Ryan Dex Emmagan. Your home galaxy was so unsafe that your parents made the decision to leave you here on Earth so that you grew up safely." The words "unsafe galaxy" made no sense to him whatsoever.

Lastly he faced TJ. "And your parents are Teal'c and Ishta of the Free Jaffa and Hak'tyl; your real name is Bra'tac. Upon the disappearance of your mother your father decided to leave you on Earth so that you could be cared for properly." Upon the pronouncement of his real name, TJ glared at him darkly.

"The Jaffas are not ordinary humans," the man informed him.

He turned to James. "Your parents are ordinary humans. They were simply born in another galaxy as were you."

He turned to Claudia. "Your mother was host to a parasitic being known as a Goa'uld named Quetsh that, when removed, left behind unusual properties that are now within your blood. But she is an ordinary human other than that."

And finally he turned to Cate. "Your mother was possessed by a Tok'ra in much of the same way. At that time she had only just conceived you. That same Tok'ra gave her life to save you and your mother. Had she just saved your mother she might have lived. Her name was Jolinar of Malkshur."

And with that the man then left the children to view their reactions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cate sat down and Kayla collapsed beside her. Cate put her head between her knees and tried to process what the man just told her. If what he said was true then her parents were not Trisha and Adam Morris, she was adopted. Her real parents were Four-Star-General Jack O'Neill and whatever-her-mother's-rank-was Samantha Carter-O'Neill. She vaguely remembered his promotion from when it had been broadcast on national television. It was out of pure summer boredom that she had watched it; he looked uncomfortable in the dress blues, she remembered. And something about them had seemed familiar; almost like she had seen them before. But who (and what the hell?!) was a Goa'uld?

TJ was puzzling over what he had just learned. He had said that Jaffa, (who/whatever those were) were not ordinary humans. '_Okay this means that if they're not humans then it is safe to assume that I'm not_,' he rationalized. He glanced around to see that the others were in various stances. Claudia was sitting near him with Joe a few feet away and James was sitting near the door because he was on watch. For some reason there was little need for actual talking. His eyes shifted to where Cate and Ethan were sitting beside one another with Kayla nearby. Those two had naturally gravitated towards each other as though they had known each other forever. '_Like lovers_,' He mused silently as James curled up next to him.

James was busy fighting the growing sense of panic that was getting bigger by the minute. According to the random dude he was the kid of two people from another galaxy. And if that wasn't crazy enough the others had parents who were well known scientists, one who wasn't actually human and the oldest girl's father was a Four-Star General!

He started to grin; this was actually pretty cool. Like a sci-fi movie.

Claudia could feel a headache growing. This was too much to comprehend at one time. Okay, checklist. One, aliens are real: check. Two: her "mother" was a host to an alien but was an ordinary human other than that and her father was from Earth, check. '_And suddenly life gets put into perspective_,' she thought numbly.

Joe wasn't very surprised in all honesty. The strange guy's revelation just confirmed his suspicion; he was adopted. He was quite happy with his real name. "Zane John McKay," he whispered to himself, as if the sound of the name would soothe him. And it did.

Ethan sat down near Cate and Kayla feeling a slight headache coming. He focused on Kayla.

Apparently she was his little sister. And Ethan has now reached his limit of weirdness for the day.

"Someone's coming," James suddenly hissed.

The door opened again to reveal a young woman with short blonde hair. She opened the door a little wider.

"Come with me," she hissed.

Cate didn't hesitate to pick up and give the rest of them a 'well, come on' look. Ethan immediately protested.

"Are you insane?! We don't know if we can trust her!" He hissed.

"Does it look like we have any other options at the moment?" She snapped.

"Well no, but we could at least attempt to find out why else we're here." He tried to reason.

"Look I'm going with or without you." She retorted firmly.

"Fine." He muttered. "Come on guys."

They silently followed the woman until they reached a window.

Outside was an expanse of stars along with a few other ships of varying sizes.

"Holy Hannah," Cate breathed.

"That's an understatement," TJ whispered.

"Come on, the longer we stay here the better the chance we risk of discovery," she hissed, shocking the children out of their awe. They quietly skulked along the halls until they reached the cargo hold.

That's when the alarms started to blare.

"Aw crap," the woman swore as they sped up. They burst into what must have been a hold because there were more ships of medium and small sizes.

The young woman hurried over to one with them hot on her heels. She arranged the children in a semi-circle and hit a button.

A brilliant flash of light blinded them for a few seconds as the transport rings of an Al'kesh activated. Once their eyesight cleared up they took in their surroundings. It was very, golden, for a word. At the sound of the rings activating they scattered into hiding spots they found. But it was just the woman.

She led them into what appeared to be the main room with a control console and a massive window.

"Uhm, now what?" James asked nervously.

"You guys find something to brace yourselves against," she said as her hands flew along a keyboard type of thing.

"Uh, little difficult," Joe muttered to Kayla.

"No kidding," she muttered back as she gripped a protruding knob. Joe braced himself next to her by placing his hand behind hers and gripping tight. Cate was crouched under the window between two boxes, Ethan on her left, Claudia on her right, with TJ and James clinging to more knobs for dear life.

"Wonder what kind of speeds this thing can get up to?" James wondered out loud.

"Dude, this is so _not _the time for that!" TJ exclaimed.

"I'm just wondering!" James replied defensively.

"Fast. _Very_ fast." The woman snapped.

"Cool," James said with large grin.

"You won't be saying that in a few minutes," she muttered under her breath.

TJ clutched his ledge tighter at her words. Cate gulped fear curdling in her stomach and welling up her throat when she realized that maybe they might not make it out of this as entirely as she hoped.


End file.
